Elsword: Dragon Academy
by Setusna
Summary: Elsword was smart and the top of his class. He knows every dragon types and ancient dragon masters. But there is one thing wrong. Everyone has a dragon but he doesn't have one! Join him and his friends on adventures so he can become the Arch Paladin Dragon Master. Currently on hiatus until I finish one of my other stories. Still deciding on couples or not, if yes ElsxRena or dragon


"Who are you?" Elsword ask a female person standing before him in a void. The women was taller than the Infinity Sword she had blonde hair and sharp nails and she wore a long dress with many strange hieroglyphics floating around her.

"You shall have your dragon soon." The women said and then she shrink into the distance until she disappear soon a giant mouth came crunching at Elsword. Elsword opened his eyes wide and was scared to death from the last scene. He sit up straight on his bed and check his El powered clock and it read 7:30.

"You're awake!" Chung said emerging from the bathroom in the El summer academy costume. "Hurry up we don't want to be late for class." Chung said and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After a while Elsword got dress and was walking down the main entrance to go to his class. On the way many people stop and whisper about him.

"Look it's the dragon-less Elsword." They whisper. "They said his dragon must be dead already." and they also whisper. "He is lucky to made it into Velder Dragon Rider academy." Then one person said something which made him snapped. "That Elsword should quit his dragon is dead he is a loser." Elsword gritted his teeths and dropped his books then ran up to the person and grabbed his collar.

"What did you say about me and my dragon!" Elsword shouted lifting the person into the air off his feet.

"G-get away from me!" The person stuttered afraid of Elsword now, the other people stared at them making a big commotion.

"Elsword stop!" Chung said and try to make Elsword but the person down but fail. Soon Rena came into view and many people looked at her.

"What is the commotion here all about?" Rena ask which made Elsword put the person down and he ran away.

"Nothing." Elsword said picking up his books and return to class.

"Sorry Rena, Elsword snapped again." Chung said to Rena and she sighed.

"I can't blamed him he is 17 now a second year here like us and he still doesn't have a dragon." Rena said worry about Elsword.

Elsword attended Dragon History Class and then Dragon Calculus Class then his favorite part Dragon Riding Class. Even though he doesn't have a dragon Elsword got to borrow one from Chung. Chung had two Dragons since they were twins, when they hatched.

"Thanks again Chung." Elsword said to Chung and he smiled.

"Everyday Els. Everyday." Chung said and he patted his dragon Aquarius the Water Dragon. And Elsword had Chung's other dragon Acqua also another water dragon.

"Now we will commence the practice battle for today." The teacher said and went on about the rules. Finally the battle began, Elsword was facing a dragon and his rider similar to his but it was a wind type.

"Lets go Acqua!" Elsword said and then Aqua roared.

"_Charge the opponent and don't let him get the first hit, do a low swee, if the opponent flies use a howl." _Elsword thought and it work like he planned and use the howl. "GO WATER HOWL!" Elsword yelled and Acqua obey releasing a stream of water at his opponent flying in the air. But something went wrong he blows his opponent to far away and landed on another dragon.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The dragon rider said and then both dragon went on a rampage. The purple dragon's rider was Aisha and she perfectly handle her dragon and calm it down. But the other one was going around and hitting other dragons.

"Calm down Bae." The dragon rider said but the dragon would not listen.

"Get down." A calm voice said and then a breath of ice was hit at the rampaging dragon. The voice belonged to Eve and she was the one that made her Ice Dragon use the Ice Howl.

"Good Job Eve." The teacher said and then Aisha approached Elsword.

"Sorry about that." Elsword said but then Aisha slapped Aisha.

" DO NOT HORSE AROUND WITH THE DRAGON!" Aisha yelled at Elsword extremely pissed off.

"Sorry I said." Elsword said and rubbed his cheek..

"Why are you riding another master's dragon do you know dragon's are less willingly to listen." Aisha said to Elsword.

"Listen I said I was sorry." Elsword started again but he was not going for a third time.

"Get a dragon loser, oh wait you can't since it has been dead." Aisha said then Elsword snapped the second time today and he punched Elsword straight across the face. Aisha was on the floor and her mouth was bleeding.

"Do not talk to my dragon like that." Elsword started with his demon piercing eyes which sent shivers down everyone.

"ELSWORD GO TO PENESIO'S OFFICE NOW!" The teacher yelled at Elsword but he didn't listen instead he ran towards the forest.

"Elsword!" Chung yelled out to Elsword but he didn't listen.

"Reckless kid." Raven said looking over from a window.

"But he has potential." Elesis said to Raven.

"His dragon is dead." Raven said crossing his arms.

"It is not dead. He has to find it." Elesis said and then look over the window also.

"I hate it how everyone makes fun of my dragon." Elsword said to himself hands in his pocket and kicked a rock away. Elsword sat on a rock and look over what he had done today, it wasn't the first time he punched a girl. He punched a lot of girls before including his sister and his mom. he just didn't understand why his dragon never came to him, normally it would come at the age of 10 but Elsword has been waiting for seven years but the egg never came. Elsword heard a rumble and he got up looking around the trees. Then he went up to the bush and saw through it. A dragon was there and it was mad for some reason. The dragon was a fire type he could tell by the scales and the tail shape.

"_I need to run."_ Elsword thought to himself but then he stepped on a bunch of sticks that happens to be there and it was like crack, crack, crack one after another. but the worst part it echo through the forest startling the birds around him. The dragon turned its head and spotted Elsword so he broke for it. Elsword dash as fast as he could but the dragon flew at him.

"NO!" Elsword sweared and then turned the other way but the Elsword blew flame over the way Elsword was headed.

"Hi there!" Elsword said scared as he didn't want to get eaten. This is why he wanted a dragon because first they were awesome second he wanted to become a Arch Paladin Dragon Master third protection and fourth cause they were awesome and fifth cause they're freaking awesome. The Dragon roared at him and then blew a stream of fire at Elsword. Elsword covered his face with his arm and then he thought.

"Guess my dragon really is dead. Heh all the studying and getting into the best Dragon Academy ever was a waste. Being an Arch Paladin Dragon master was a dream. It's all over now because of this." Elsword thought and he saw his skin burning away and then he blacken out.

"No you are wrong this is your destiny." A voice hissed and he opened his eyes again. A woman was standing in front of him with white hair and her hand was out forming a large yellow magical circle blocking the flames. The flames die down and the dragon was surprise.

"Hello Master. Sorry for the 7 year delay." The women said turning around to face Elsword.

"W-who are you?" Elsword ask surprise as how he is not dead.

"I am your servant. Your Dragon ready at command." The women said and then bowed showing her respect to Elsword.

"But you -" Elsword started and the women finished.

"do not look like a dragon? Sorry for my appearing in my human form." The women said and then with a burst of light the women changed into a dragon a teenager one. It was smaller than the fire dragon but it look ferocious.

"now does this look better." The dragon spoke and Elsword nodded while taking a huge swallow. The fire dragon roared again and then charge and fought with Elsword's dragon. Elsword was befuddled at what was going on everything was happening so quickly and he didn't know what was happening.

"SUMMON LIGHTNING!" The dragon yelled and then dark clouds appear on top of the fire dragon and a shock of electricity came down knocking the dragon out.

"Now that is taken care off." The dragon said and then look at Elsword.

"So are you really my dragon?" Elsword ask to see if it wasn't a joke because he had never seen a species like this one.

"Yes I am sorry for my late hatching." The dragon said again and then the leaves rustle.

"ELSWORD!" Rena shouted emerging from the bushes. "Are you ok?" She ask and Elsword ran over to her and she hugged him.

"Rena it's ok I am fine." Elsword's dragon grabbed Elsword and hissed at Rena.

"It's ok she is a friend." Elsword said but his dragon did not answer.

"Elsword is that?" Rena started and his whole class emerged behind him in shock at them dragon.

"Yes this is my dragon!" Elsword said really happily.

**No summary today :D**


End file.
